beyond_the_rocketsfandomcom-20200215-history
Voltaire "Volts" Byrne
Her real name is Megan Voltaire Byrne, but she prefers to go by Volts. Her father chose her first name, wanting it to be a more traditional irish name. Her eccentric mother chose her middle name, wanting her to give her a name to set her apart. Volts went by Megan for her entire life until losing her legs and leaving for school, upon which she switched to using Volts. Appearance Volts is tall and pale, covered in light blue flower and bird tattoos. Both legs, from mid-thigh down, are replaced with Axiom parts. Her middle, pointer, and thumb on her left hand are also robotic. The parts are the same light blue as her tattoos, and matte so they don't shine. Though they look plastic, they're metal. Her feet are bird claws, three toes each, and razor sharp. They're designed to allow her to climb and perch in any location (all the better to shoot from) but she uses them to fight just as well. She's built very lean. In another life, she would've been a waif, but the pressures of military life kept her from ever being super skinny. History She was racing, maybe dirtbikes or something, and she crashed and cut her legs up a bunch. She was ashamed and didn't tell her parents and tried to fix it on her own. Then they got infected, and she was rushed to the hospital but by that point the infection was in her bones and the only way to keep it from going completely spetic was to amputate her legs Either that or she got some rare infection that the drugs to treat it were too expensive for her family to afford, so the only other treatment was to amputate her legs And while she was in the hospital recovering, a government man approached her parents and talked about COG and said the government would pay for her axiom legs if she'd join COG after she recovered, and of course she said yes. After that she joined the Dragon and Space Combat Academy as a sniper. Personality Volts is pessimistic and moody, and relatively self-centered. But she's brave, stubborn, and smart. She's turned a "oh woe is me" attitude gained from months of sympathetic cries over her legs into an ironic self-destruction. She's hyperaware of how differently she gets treated because of her legs, the mix of jealousy and disgust, and never misses an opportunity to mock someone for it. Surprisingly, she's very bad at making friends. Her self-centered nature and insecurity over her legs means that she always assumes any perceived slight or mistake is a direct attack on her. Because of her inability to connect with her peers, Volts had to feed her superiority complex in other ways. Her main way to do this was in her classes; Volts studied like crazy to almost always make top marks. She was determined to always be better than her peers, because she already knew she was, but she had to prove it. This means that Volts' personality pretty much only consists of guns and death. She's not very much fun at parties. At least she's not an attention-whore. Category:Characters Category:Axiom